Lesson 22: Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity
is the twenty-second episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It introduces the last of the RinJyuKen Fist Demons, Land Fist Demon Maku as well as his combat style of Donriki. It also introduces a mystery character who appears at the very end who will be of focus for the next several episodes. Synopsis Jan and the Gekiranger work to win back a gem to prevent the revival of the land Kenma, which has fallen in the hands of a selfish rich girl. Plot Still maddened by his defeat, Rio's rage attracts the attention of the third and final Kenma. Upon reaching the final resting place, Rio attempts to resurrect him against Kata and Rageku's wishes out of fear of what would occur, only to learn that the final True Poison fang has no effect. He then learns that the final Kenma's heart, the Ikigimo, was removed from his body after his defeat. Refusing to accept defeat, Rio sends out Mere to find the Ikigimo, with her enlisting Rin Jū Pig-Ken user Tabū. Meanwhile at SCRTC, Xia Fu calls in Sharkie, whom the Ikigimo was entrusted to. However, Sharkie reveals that he had lost it when a tsunami hit Aozame Island. But, the item was found by the Nanboku family and in the possession of a celebrity girl named Alice Nanboku. Jan found her and the gang tries to get the Ikigimo from her, but both Retu and Ran's offerings failed to get Alice's favor as she takes Jyan out on the town until he shows Alice the "Kyui-Kyui", or natural beauty of things. When he asks about her "Kyui-Kyui", Alice explains she has none. Jyan finds a large amethyst stone and gives it her, only for her to throw it away when he asked for the Ikigumo. She is then captured by Tabū and Mere takes the Ikigimo from her. Jyan, unable to become Super Geki Red, tries to fight Mere in vain. Jyan is forced to save Alice from becoming Tabū's lunch rather go after Mere. By the time he arrives, he still cannot become Super Geki Red and is overpowered by Tabū. But when he sees that she is about to fall, he is finally able to transform into Super Geki Red and saves her from certain doom. Ran and Retu arrive with Gorie Yen and Sharkie, and the Super Gekirangers use the Geki Bazooka to destroy Tabū, but he survives and grows. The Super Gekirangers call upon Geki Fire, but it first is not enough so the team calls upon Geki Shark and forms Geki SharkFire, whose blades finally destroy Tabū. After the fight, Alice goes back to the park to find the stone, which she succesfully recover. As she smilling while looking over at the stone, Alice thanks Jan for the experience that allowed she to find her own "Kyuikyui". Back at the Rin Jū Hall, Rio succeeds in bringing back to life the Land Kenma Maku, the Confrontation Bear-Ken grand master. However, as the others feared, Maku is enraged of the changes that occurs in his absence. The shock-waves of Maku's rage alerts the others at SCRTC with Xia Fu seeing the only course of action is the enlisting of a new Gekiranger to counter Maku's rebirth. Meanwhile, the very same shock-wave also awakens a mysterious young man with a silver cross around his neck from a cave. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Butler: *Woman: , , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Pre-Credits': GekiFire & GekiSharkFire *First appearance of Land Fist Demon Maku, as well as a mysterious new character in the final scene DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Lesson 21: Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki in Extreme Ki, Lesson 22: Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity, Lesson 23: Gure-Gure! Gure-Gure! Sukeban Captain, and Lesson 24: Garu-Garu! What!? You're my Younger Brother!?. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Shou Aikawa